Savannah
'Agent Savannah ' is a character on Milo Murphy's Law. She is an agent of the Time Bureau who is rated Time Traveler First Class and the partner of Brick. She is voiced by Ming-Na Wen. History She and Brick were undercover at a party when Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota arrived and asked to borrow their temporal communicator. She and Brick quickly moved into action when they saw suspicious movement among the guards. They take out the guards and took a vial from a safe. She, Brick, Dakota, and Cavendish took their time machine to 1983, where Cavendish inadvertently mutated rats with the serum in the vial. She and Brick go back fix the problem and prevent Dakota and Cavendish from getting into their limousine in the first place. ("Time Out") She and Brick attempted to obtain the cure for the common cold at a party, but were foiled by Dakota and Cavendish who requested their time machine. They said no until Milo Murphy arrived and they fell off a cliff and into the sea. Later they chased Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase to get information on Milo. They chased the children into the sewers and Subterranis, where they are trapped in a pit filled with rats and a wolf. They find the two time travelers at Jefferson County Middle School and ask for their time machine back, only to find it torn in half. ("Missing Milo") She and Brick save Texas and see Cavendish and Dakota destroying pistachio plants and reported them to Mr. Block. He demotes them, but gave her and Brick pistachio duty. They were frustrated and were soon chased by a bear. ("Perchance to Sleepwalk") She and Brick sold pistachios and hope to finish in a few hours and get back to saving the world. They are foiled by Dakota and Cavendish. ("The Race") she and Brick were captured by Pistachions and their time machine was destroyed. ("Fungus Among Us") She and Brick escape their persuaders and realize Dakota switched out their parachutes. The land in the snow in Halloween costumes. Her costume scares Brick. ("Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!") She and Brick attended the Time Bureau Christmas party. She and Brick disintegrated a drone with mistletoe on it when it hovered above them. ("A Christmas Peril") Physical Appearance Savannah is slender and has light tan skin. She has long, flowing, brown hair she lets hang across her face covering one eye. Her facial features are hard for a woman, high prominent cheek bones, pronounced jaw line and pointed chin. She is usually over dressed and boasting gaudy jewelry. Personality Determined and unflinching, Savannah never strays from her mission as a time travel agent. She will do whatever it takes to protect the time line and has the equipment and skill to do so. She has little tolerance for either Vinnie Dakota or Balthazar Cavendish or anybody she views to be incompetent and can be quite arrogant. She has an 'old married couple' relationship with her partner Brick. Sightings *"Time Out" *"Missing Milo" *"Perchance to Sleepwalk" *"The Race" *"Fungus Among Us" *"Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!" *"A Christmas Peril" Trivia * She is a parody of her voice actress' Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. counterpart, Melinda May. Gallery Category:Female Category:Characters Category:S Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Time Travelers Category:Reoccurring Characters